


Goodnight, Latenight

by sweetvoicepudding



Series: Vocaloid Au: Roommates, non-school (Fukaflower) [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Crushes, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, fuakflower isn't a couple but its mentioned that fukase like flower, sad fukase, under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetvoicepudding/pseuds/sweetvoicepudding
Summary: It was a while past  midnight now. Piko, Len, Oliver, Flower, and Fukase sat in the living room, watching strange youtube videos. They were watching movies a few hours ago but when they couldn’t find anything they could agree on they swished to youtube and found some of the weirdest series.~~~when did i start projecting on Fukase and Flower? Who knows.I wrote this in a few hours (minus breaks)
Relationships: Fukase & Kagamine Len, Fukase & Utatane Piko, Fukase & flower, flower & OLIVER, flower/Fukase (Vocaloid)
Series: Vocaloid Au: Roommates, non-school (Fukaflower) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155365
Kudos: 13





	Goodnight, Latenight

It was a while past midnight now. Piko, Len, Oliver, Flower, and Fukase sat in the living room, watching strange youtube videos. They were watching movies a few hours ago but when they couldn’t find anything they could agree on they swished to youtube and found some of the weirdest series.

Oliver was already asleep, he was next to Flower leaning on her shoulder and softly snoring. Flower didn’t mind the small boy on her, she stared, entranced at what weird or creepy video that was playing on the screen. Len was sitting on the right side of the couch, ignoring the video and playing some random game on his phone, Piko sat in the middle, his lids heavy and close to falling asleep. Lastly Fukase was on the left, the closest to Flower and Oliver who were sitting on the ground. He wasn’t really paying attention to the video, his eyes were mostly on Flower.

He hadn't known how long he had been watching her, he wished he could hold her but he couldn’t.

“Guhhh, I think i'm going to bed now” Len groaned loudly.

“Shhh” Flower shushed him, putting a finger to her lips “Oliver is asleep”

“Oh, sorry” Len whispered.

He stood up, waving to the other teens before going to his room, leaving 4 behind. Flower slowly stood up, picking up Oilver princesses style. Piko stretched, a yoan escaping his mouth before he stood up with Flower. Fukase guessed they were both going to their rooms also so he took the remote and turned the video off.

“I’m going to take Oliver to his room then go to sleep myself,” Flower said, stepping pess Piko and walking down the hallway to the child's room.

“Yea, I’m going too, you should sleep also Fukase-” Piko turned about to look at the red-haired boy who was still sitting on the couch “-If you don’t you’re going to be very tired in the morning and we have something to do in the morning” He said, leaving for his room.

“Yeah yeah, i will” The last boy mumbled, though Piko probably didn’t hear him.

He said in the dark living room for a few minutes longer, hearing a door near the end of the hall open then closed, Oliver’s room, then another door open and close. It must have been Flower. He still didn’t move from the spot on the couch, he couldn’t bring himself to move for a while.

It had almost been 10 minutes before his body moved on his own. He stood up and slowly made his way down the hall, taking a glance at the wall clock, 1:56 AM, before going into his room. 

It was dark inside also, the only light being a digital clock on the bedside table. He tried to walk to his bed in the dark, trying not the trip over the mess on the ground. He stumbled over a pile of clothes, laying on the floor a minute before pushing himself up and making it to his bed.

He laid down, feeling his bines relax on the soft material. He was now alone, he didn’t have anyone around him to make him forget about his thoughts. His thoughts about Flower.

They weren’t anything bad, he just wished he could hold her. All he wanted was to be with her. He didn’t know he felt that way, or when these feelings came around. He remembered when he first met her he thought he wasn’t going to like her due to how quiet she was, but the more he hung out the more he started to like her. He just thought those feelings were just platonic. But now he knows that he loves her, like, love love.

He shuffled around, taking one of his pillows and held it in his arms. He imagined it was her, her in his bed, her cuddling with him. He could feel a crushing feeling in his chest because despite trying to push negative thoughts away they kept seeping through. 

_ She doesn’t want you _

_ She’ll never do this with you really _

_ She secretly hates you _

_ She doesn't feel the same way _

The thoughts were a lot. Tears were streaming down his face.

“God, how pathetic”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: andyiscringe


End file.
